I'm Dreaming of You Two
by mj0621
Summary: Mac thought his day was over after he finishes his paperwork... but he never thought something more interesting was... is going to happen. [SPaM.StellaPeytonMac and SMacked]smut!


**I'm Dreaming of You Two**

by: mj0621 

**Disclaimer:** Hah, if I did, my works wouldn't be here but in the show... nuff said ;)

**Rating:** M, yes you see it right. My first ever M fic that's been posted... surprise.

**Genre:** Romance/Humor, it's me writing remember:D

**Spoiler: **None, but the time in the story is after CoTP(2.24) and before People with Money(3.01).

**Pairing/s:** SPaM/StellaPeytonMac, SMacked/StellaMac

**Author's Notes:** It's twisted I know... :p don't ask why I decided to post this. I'm just in a weird zone right now since my compy went nuts on me. I just made peace with Peyton weeks ago and I no longer hate her... that much. And this is my first try on a pairing like this... (tf92 tried it with me before but I had to try it on my own...) and it's really new for me... (I don't think I'd stay writing like this though). Surprise to all my friends/buddies... (yeah guys, I wrote a fic with this rating and ship (then posted it)... I'm nuts and twisted right:P) lol and I bet some are gonna kill me. Oh well, time to let my eccentric mind drift off... Let me know if I should delete this story/fic in my profile or let it be...

---------------------------------------------------- 

_I'm dreaming of you...two._

The day was ending and the building (well, the thirty-fifth floor) was almost deserted... except for the supervisor's office, namely, Mac Taylor's. Mac Taylor was completing the paperwork that was lying on his table for quite some time now. He reached for his now cold coffee and took a sip before signing another form. _Arrest forms, warrants..._ The files seemed endless to him.

'Why did I accept the promotion before again?', he thought as he paused for a moment to take a deep breath. 

He fiddled with his pen and stared on the next paper that was awaiting for his attention. _Transfer of the new ME, Dr. Peyton Driscoll..._

'Oh yes, the new ME. She looks nice...' 

He shuffled the papers and found another paper. _Complaint for CSI (Det.) Stella Bonasera..._

Mac chuckled to himself as he moved that form to the bottom of his pile. 

'Wait 'till she reads this one. She's going to rant as soon as she finds out...'

He feels his eyes droop and yawned. He was tired but stubborn as well. He wanted to finish his work before heading home...

"Mac. I knew you'd still be here."

He looked up to see the CSI he was just thinking about.

"Stella. So what brings you in here?"

She frowned. "I'm hurt. Are you saying you don't want me here?"

Words he was about to speak faded into thin air as he saw her mischievious grin. 'What's she up to now?', he asked himself. He saw her turn around and motioned someone to come in his office.

"Good evening Det. Taylor."

'Okay, this must be pure coincidence.'

"Good evening. Call me Mac, Dr. Driscoll."

She stood beside the smirking Stella and nodded, "Then call me Peyton, Mac."

"Peyton.", he repeated.

Mac questionably looked at Stella. He saw her whisper something to Peyton, who also smirked and sat on his table.

"Mac, we were thinking if you needed help in standing up on that chair."

'What did she say again?'

"Pardon?"

In his surprise, Stella shifted from the table to his lap and pressed her lips against his. Peyton moved in his other side and sat on his chair's arm rest. She whispered, "Stella said if you need help in standing up in this chair now..."

Mac tried to process what was happening and what was just said. He groaned as Stella pulled away with a coy smile. She turned to Peyton who was staring at Mac's face.

"I think he still doesn't get us Peyton."

She smiled with twinkling eyes, "We must show him what we mean then."

Both women giggled lightly while Mac stared then tried to move away and reason out.

The Greek held her finger on his lips and exclaimed, "You can't move see?", she pointed at herself and Peyton who was practically on him. "Let's start showing Mac what we mean before this chair breaks Peyton."

"I couldn't agree more Stella."

Stella removed her finger on Mac's lips and kissed him passionately this time... but somehow he still felt the lust at the same time. The ME didn't let her get all his attention. She kissed his cheek and started unbuttoning his shirt. She whispered, "The first time I saw you, I thought you were gorgeous... but you need a little cheering up. I'm glad I met someone who couldn't agree more."

Stella smiled as her tongue entered his mouth. He again groaned and wrapped an arm around each lady's waist. 'Oh God, is this really happening?'

"That's it Mac... loosen up... literally too of course.", she mumbled when she leaned in closer to his chest to remove his shirt and start working on his pants.

Stella pulled away to nuzzle his neck and lick his jaws. "Time to make Mac stand up..."

Peyton signaled Stella before savoring in Mac's mouth.

Stella reached down to his shaft and squealed in delight.

"He's already standing up Peyton."

'Oh. That's what they meant by-'

She stroked his manhood and Mac couldn't resist a moan from his throat. He felt Peyton's hand wonder on his bare chest. His head was spinning... 'This is unbelievaa-'

He felt a wet and warm sensation on the head of his manhood. With Peyton busying his mouth, he couldn't see what Stella was doing with him... but it felt good. So good that he had no time to think for words... He didn't even realize that Stella wasn't on his lap anymore... she was now kneeling before him.

He swallowed and pulled away from Peyton, "We shouldn't... I mean you... I.. Ah.."

Stella twisted and resumed what she was doing earlier. Peyton sucked on his earlobe and felt him shiver.

Mac felt he was about to...

"Mac..."

"Mac?!"

"MAC!!?"

Mac jolted in his seat. He was gasping and sweating. Someone from the dark room handed him a tissue... 'Dark? What happened? Was it a dream? Of course it was...'

He opened his lamp and saw Stella's figure standing by his table.

"I closed it when I came here an hour ago but it seems you need a bed, not a table. So I decided to take you home.", she explained.

"Thanks."

He swallowed hard and felt his tight pants. He bowed down to hide his blushing face. He couldn't stand up... without her noticing that...well, not if she's looking at that part but... He rolled his eyes. 'Great, I'm explaining it to myself.'

He was getting desperate...

"You alright Mac?"

He just nodded and tried to calm down.

As if he wasn't suffering enough from the situation, he heard another female voice.

"Stella, is everything alright?"

Stella turned around and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting Peyton, Mac's giving me a hard time here."

Peyton gave Stella a pat and smiled, "I thought it was the other way around."

Stella poked her before explaining to Mac (who froze), "She's coming with me for dinner. Wanted to taste my Greek-Italian cooking."

Silence filled the room that made the women wonder.

Peyton tilted her head to Stella, "His knees?"

She shrugged and planted her hands on the table, "Mac do you need help standing up?"

END  
----------------------------------------------------  
Naughty Macky... :P Okay, all mistakes are mine... I wanna know what you guys think... seriously... I wasn't sure about this fic... yeah, it's kinda un-me. mj(wgf)


End file.
